At present, the cleaning of kitchenware, both industrially, as well as in the home, is carried out by one of two general alternatives:
1. Cleaning by hand, or PA1 2. Automatic dishwashers.
However, each one has their own drawbacks, for example, cleaning by hand in restaurants, bars, cafeterias, ice-cream parlours or similar, hospitals, etc., require large quantities of water, detergent, time and at least, a person exclusively dedicated to this task, requires such special facilities as sinks or drains, one dedicated to eliminate organic residuals, another to lather and to rinse the detergent and one last to disinfect. At home this is limited to one or two sinks, because the volume of kitchen utensils to wash is quite small compared to that of public places, as those before mentioned. Occasionally contact exists among the person's hands that is washing the utensils, due to avoiding using gloves or because of the glove breaking by friction or puncture, which can cause transport of microbes from the hands to the utensils.
The second alternative--automatic dishwashers--are limited to a certain volume of kitchen utensils and it can not accelerate the cleaning cycle unless provided with several dishwasher machines that generally are expensive, require more physical space and special facilities.